The question I should never asked
by Sj Tomlinson
Summary: 'What if Kendall said 'Yeah,I want to be a singer?Would that change us'That question rumbles on Logan's mind everyday & night since their album was released…What if a simple question could change your entire life?   One Shot  :


The question I should never asked.

'What if Kendall said 'Yeah,I want to be a singer'?Would that change us?'That question rumbles on Logan's mind everyday & night since their album was released…What if a simple question could change your entire life?

Story(:

_**Logan**_

I need to know…what if James let Kendall be a solo singer?That would really change us?Nah…but since our album got released I cant get that out of my mind.I just want to know that…

-Shh…I told you that was a wish.

-Well then.

What's up with those voices? Weird. Hah ,I must be dreaming & besides I need to sleep. I closed my eyes and zzz…zzz…zzz.

Didn't awake until 9:00. I opened my eyes and I was at… my Minnesota room!What the heck am I doing here!Aww…look my multiplication tables poster Mamma gave me when I was 6. Wait. I got to investigate what I am doing here.I went downstairs and saw my mom cooking.

-Heeey Mamma!

-Morning Sweetie.

-I am going to Kendall's house.

-But didn't Kendall left yesterday?

_~Yesterday?To where?_

-He left?

-Yeah,you arrived last night telling me how happy you were for your best friend.

-Yeah,Oh!How did I forget that!-he is a H O R R I B L E lier-Well I'm going where James.

-'Kay honey.

I went outside and jumped into my bike and drove to James I saw him with some luggage out of his door.

-JAMES!You can't just leave!-his Mom yelled from the house.

-Mom,Kendall ruined my dream and now I have to search mine!

-Why is this happening!-I asked.

-That's because you asked an stupid question and your angel did answer it-a familiar voice said.

-Camille!-I ran and tried to hug her but my body went through.

-Im not Camille,Im just on a form you can recognize.

-Uh…-she was dressed on a purple tank and skinny jeans-What is happening with James?

-Better go ask him.

I ran to where James.

-James where are you going?

-Oh,look Mr. SmartyPants. The guy who told Kendall everything was alright.

-Why are you leaving?

-I'm gonna be a popstar! Some guy Hawk…-

-NOT HAWK!

-Huh?

-I mean…and then?

-He's giving me the opportunity to be famous!-making his hand-move

-Just don't come with me when he gives you fat lips and calls you Jamez…-I sighed.

-What?

-Nothing.

-Well…good bye Logan,until never.

-So…

-You see? With that question you ruined James life.

-And Carlitos?

-Carlos was deeply in love with Kendall and when he leaved,Carlos' heart broke into pieces and now your best friend is 'Mr. Latino-without-hopes-in-love.'

-Damn, but Kendall's always wanted to be normal.

-Seriously you want to see Kendall now?

-Yeah.

The Camille-representation took my hand and kinda missed my girl. She let me at my Palm Woods apartment and that was a bad surprise. Kendall was so…different…he looked so selfish and non-Kendall.

-I want my hockey stick, now!

-Yes,Mr. Knight.

-And Lemon tea.

-Yes Mr. Knight.

-What happened?-I asked.

-Without you,Carlos & James here, Kendall had the opportunity to be just-myself. Gustavo gave him all this personal and they can't say no to Kendall.

-I…don't want to know this!I want to be back!

-I cant.

-YES YOU .I miss Camille, Jo, Kendall, Carlos,everything!

-AHAH Yes I can (:

AAAAH…

I awake on my own bed…the bed I been sleeping for 1 year…yep.I'm back.

T h e E n d(:

**Kendall;Stupid Logan.**

**Apple;Dont call him stupid.**

**Kendall:He made me selfish.**

**Apple;Honey,that would never happen.**

**Carlos;I like your story,even thought I don't appear ¬¬'**

**Apple;I already have yours and you know that.**

**Logan;Yeah with MY girlfriend.**

**Apple;*whisper*I wish I was your girlfriend.**

**James; Apple did you said something?**

**Apple:*blushing*Nothing. Can you all leave now?I'm trying to watch you on TV.**

**K,L,C,J;We didn't came here for ourselves.**

**Apple; Right *close my eyes*They´re gone. Again.*Sad***


End file.
